Harry Potter and the New Lease of Life
by donpotter
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort just weeks ago, his next great adventure is to embark on an emotional journey where his decisions affect his life and not having someone wanting him dead for a change. Follows Canon to an extent.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the new lease of life

Chapter1 a new beginning

Gryffindor Tower was awfully quiet, then again it was only just past sunrise. In the Seventh year boy's dormitory there was a variety of noises coming from various sources. Ron was snoring so loudly, it was a surprise that the windows didn't shatter. Neville seemed to be humming a tune, you could tell he was asleep due to the fact every few minutes he gave a loud snore. Seamus seemed to fighting with his covers, from the sound of it, the covers were winning. Dean, never in 7 years had woken up to the sounds of sleep in the boy's dorm, seemed to sleep like a log. There was one person awake in the boy's dorm though. His name was known throughout the wizarding world. For nearly eighteen years of this lad's life, everybody referred to him as The-Boy-Who-Lived, now for the rest of his life, he was probably be going to known as The-Man-Who-Conquered.

Great, thought Harry Potter, Just bloody great.

Harry had been awake all night, he had been like this ever since he defeated the darkest wizard ever known, Lord Voldemort, just a few weeks ago. He and his friends stayed behind at Hogwarts to repair the damage that the castle had sustained in the Final Battle. Harry thought about the those who died in both wars often. His Parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Mad-Eye, Fred, Tonks, Lupin and Colin. He even thought of Severus Snape, the potions master who Harry had hated with a passion ever since he had laid eyes on him. The feeling was mutual. Though Snape had murdered Dumbledore, it was pre-planned, Harry was adamant that Snape was Voldemort's through and through. Then when he saw his memories, of how he had loved Lily ever since they were children, Harry knew he had been the bravest man he had ever met.

Harry looked at his watch, 6.45AM. Breakfast would be served in 15 minutes. Harry got dressed and set off to the Great Hall. As Harry meandered down towards the Great Hall, He thought of the Weasleys, due to the fact the whole clan stayed behind to help with renovating the castle, they still hadn't had the chance to have Fred's funeral. He truly thought it was his fault. But a reprimand from not Mrs Weasley, but George had made Harry feel better. Thinking of Fred's funeral, Harry thought back to the double funeral of Mr and Mrs Lupin, or Tonks and Moony as their friends knew them. It was a solemn affair. Harry was sure that if an aching heart could kill, he would have died that day. When he saw little Teddy Tonks in the arms of his Grandmother, his hair continuously changing from the mousy brown of his fathers' and the bubblegum pink that his mother frequently wore, Harry's heart had ached if not bled for him. He decided there and then, he would do his best to help Andromeda to raise little Teddy, he would be the best Godfather he could be.

Harry arrived at the Great Hall just after seven o'clock and was glad to see it empty. He sat down in his usual seat at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a few pieces of toast that had just appeared. He was thinking about his meeting with McGonagall, no doubt it was about returning next year. Harry weighed up the pros and cons of coming back next year. More time to spend with my friends, he thought, with Ginny.

It was there where Harry smacked himself on the forehead. He had not spoken to Ginny since the day of the battle, it was obvious she was avoiding him. Maybe because he ran off with Ron and Hermione looking for the horcruxes and Harry had told her she couldn't come, or be his girlfriend because she too would be in danger. Harry should have known she would have been in danger anyway because her whole family where in the Order. Harry had not taken the time to speak to Ginny yet, he would speak to her tonight before they left tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express.

As Harry left the Great Hall, he saw Ron and Hermione coming down the marble saircase holding hands, as if they would lose each other if they didn't. It was Ron who spoke first.

"Where you off mate? He asked.

"Meeting with McGonagall" replied Harry

"What for…?" started Hermione but it was Ron who had cut across her "Leave it Hermione, if Harry wanted us to know what is was about he would have told us. I'm sure he'll tell us everything afterwards, won't you Harry?

Harry nodded and said his goodbyes to them and set off towards McGongall's office. As he arrived at the stone gargoyle that protected the office, Harry muttered the password,

"Victorious" and the gargoyle hopped aside and showed the revolving staircase which Harry followed up.

"Enter" came the response from Harry's knock on the door.

"Good Morning Harry" said Professor McGonagall brightly.

"Morning Professor" he replied, "I believe you wanted to see me"

"I did, and please call me Minerva whilst school is out, no need for formalities is there?"

"Ok Pro… Minerva" said Harry " What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Firstly, to thank you, for all your help in rebuilding the castle, I know you feel as if it was your fault, I assure you that is not the case. And secondly, I wanted ask your opinion of asking your entire year to return to Hogwarts next year to finish your NEWTs, I would expect Miss Granger to be quite ecstatic about that."

"Yeah, Hermione would love that, and I think it's a great idea, I thought though you was only going to ask me, Ron and Hermione to come back?"

"No that be unfair of me, don't you think Harry?"

"Yeah I suppose, but what about the other year's and space for dormitory's and such?" asked Harry

"Harry, this is probably the most magical building in the world, in history when problems have occurred as such, the castle will expand to accommodate those who need it, you see it's happening right now with the people who have stayed behind to help rebuild." she stated matter-of-factly.

"oh, ok" said Harry "Is there anything else you wish to speak with me?"

"No Harry, but I will send your booklist to the Burrow I presume?" She asked

Harry had not thought about that, he didn't need to back to Privet Drive anymore, he didn't even know if the Dursley's were back there yet.

"Yeah I suppose that will be where I'll be staying Minerva" Said Harry finally "Thank you Minerva"

"No Harry, Thank you" she said with a smile Harry had never seen before, and with that Harry left. On his way back to his dormitory to pack his things, he cut through one his shortcuts behind a tapestry of dancing house elves, Harry stumbled over a mass of legs covering the tunnel.

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING WILL YOU… oh it's you Harry" said a voice which when Harry looked up and saw belonged to Ron. It seemed Ron and Hermione where having a cosy time snuggled up in a hidden tunnel. He also noticed that Ron had gone red with embarrassment.

"What were you two doing hidden down here?" Asked Harry with a sly grin.

"Erm, we were… we… errr…" stuttered Ron until Hermione interrupted him

"We were down here kissing Ronald, there is no need be embarrassed about it," she snapped " You have gone passed your stage of thrashing about like a pack of eels" she added playfully.

"Ok" said Ron bashfully

"What did McGonagall want Harry?" asked Hermione

Harry told them that McGonagall had asked if it was a good idea to invite their year to come back to Hogwarts to finish their NEWTs.

"Really?" asked Hermione when he had finished and Harry nodded "That's Great" she whooped.

"I really can't wait to tell Ginny, I just hope she isn't angry with me for not speaking to her yet" said Harry

"I think she's more than angry mate" said Ron "You have seemed to have left it a little bit late, just don't make her more upset or you'll have me to deal with!"

"Yeah, I'll try not to"

With that the trio left the tunnel and headed to Gryffindor Tower to pack their things for tomorrow. After they had packed their things they went to the Great Hall for dinner. After a subdued dinner they returned to the Gryffindor Common room and Harry saw Ginny sat on her own on the sofa facing the fireplace. Ron and Hermione conveniently needed to go the library to check something out for which Harry was grateful. Harry walked over to the sofa and sat down.

After a few minutes silence it was Harry who spoke first.

"Hey Ginny, How are you?" he asked

"Finally remembered who I was then? She asked ignoring his first comment.

"Ginny I always remembered you, I'm really sorry"

"Funny way of showing it, ignoring me"

"Listen Gin, I'm really sorry, lets start over," he started "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and you are?" he finished in a mocking tone.

She turned and looked at Harry and just smiled. The she let out a shrill giggle and ran off towards the girls dormitory.

"Women" breathed Harry to himself, and with that he got up and went to his dormitory for a well deserved sleep, he knew that his dreams will be disturbed by a certain red-haired witch he knew he could never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Having Said The Wrong Things

After having his dreams disturbed by a certain red-haired witch, Harry woke up extremely early and he continued to lay in bed, thinking. His doubts about if Ginny would take him back seemed to increase ten-fold with each passing minute. Today, he was going back to the Burrow, there were a number of things to take care of, Fred's funeral, getting Ginny to take him back, hoping Ron and Hermione won't shunt him aside as a third wheel in their relationship. Despite those things, Harry was looking forward to spending his first whole summer with his "family".

Thinking of family, he thought about the Dursley's, his only real family left, although they barely counted as family, they still took him in when he needed a home. Harry would be eternally grateful for that. Harry's only regret was not pressing the issue when his Aunt Petunia was on the verge of saying something as they were about to leave Privet Drive last summer. Then there was Dudley, he appreciated what Harry did to save him from the Dementors' three summers ago. Harry hoped that he could strike up a friendship with Dudley after hearing those words "I Don't think you're a waste of space".

After showering, Harry went back to his dorm to get dressed. As he looked as the clothes he laid out the night before, "Dudley's hand-me-downs" he sighed. Then a thought struck Harry as if a lightning bolt had hit him, _Now I have my whole life ahead of me, I should go shopping for some clothes, both muggle and wizarding robes, _He thought _And I can get Ginny to help me, she has a great sense of style._

Harry thought over his 'Plan' to get Ginny back over breakfast, it seemed foolhardy and yet foolproof at the same time. He decided he would take Ginny to muggle London a few days before her 17th birthday. Under the guise of shopping for clothes for Harry, he was sure Ginny would spot something she would love immensely, thus leaving Harry the opportunity to buy the perfect gift for her.

Harry noticed Ron, Hermione and Ginny enter the Great Hall as he finished his toast. They were chatting happily to one another but Ron seemed to have a pink tinge to the tips of his ears and cheeks.

"…Ronald, it's not that bad, honestly, it was a joke." exclaimed a chuckling Hermione.

"What's the big joke about?" asked Harry.

"Well, Hermione and I…" started Ginny, but quickly changed her story when Hermione gave her a It-Was-Not-My-Idea glare, "OK, it was my idea, I transfigured a mop to look like the back of Hermione and place it in front of the notice board for when Ron came downstairs, when he did, he 'noticed' Hermione by the notice board and gave 'her' a hug from behind and nestled his face in 'her hair'."

"Then what?" asked Harry Smiling as if he knew the rest

"The mop changed back to a mop and Ron never realised but said "Hermione darling, why the hell is your hair soaking wet?" the whole common room burst out laughing and Ron went the deepest shade of red I've ever seen a Weasley go!" finished Ginny roaring with laughter.

The four of them continued to chat happily for the next half an hour. Harry noticed that Ginny was flaunting every bit of her personality about for him to see. He knew he must act fast cause if Ginny was to continue this charade, Harry might make himself implode from sheer desperation.

After the four of them had finished breakfast, they decided to go back to Gryffindor Tower to get their trunks and go to Hogsmeade early for the train. When they got there, the Platform was empty as they expected it to be. They boarded the train to find a compartment for themselves. Once settled in their compartment, Ron and Hermione snuggled up into the corner next to the window, Harry sat opposite them, and Ginny sat in the corner nearest the door. Harry felt that he could cut the tension between him and Ginny with a knife.

"Fancy a game of exploding snap, Gin? Asked Harry breaking the silence.

"…sorry, umm… yeah sure" replied Ginny distractedly.

"What's the matter Gin?

"Erm…Nothing, just thinking"

"About?"

"It's nothing Harry, lets just play, your going to need all your concentration for when I thrash you!" smiled Ginny wickedly.

"Right, whatever you say Gin" finished Harry.

After several games, all of which Ginny absolutely thrashed Harry every time, they were all feeling rather hungry, the train had been moving for about 3 hours by the time the grey-haired Witch who pushed the lunch trolley came along, Harry decided to splash out and purchased the lot just like the his first excursion on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry watched as Ginny tentatively picked at a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, he smiled at the scene as he saw her pick up each individual bean, look at it, smell it and if satisfied by the look and smell, testily took a nibble to make sure it was safe to eat. Ginny had noticed after doing this for the fifth time that Harry was staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" snapped Ginny "Have I got something on my face?"

"No nothing on your face Gin" replied Harry simply.

"Then what the hell are you staring at Harry?"

"Just the way your eating those beans"

"Well don't its not nice to stare"

"Sorry Gin, I didn't mean to" replied Harry getting rather annoyed with the situation.

Ginny sensing the bitterness in his voice jumped to her feet and pulled out her wand before Harry had even realised what was going on she screeched "_Vollatillis Mucussium_" and with a flash and a bang Harry was bombarded with giant flying bogies. Through the hysteria, Harry heard a sob then the door to the compartment slammed shut.

"GERROFFFME, 'MIONE HELP, GERREMOFFME!" shouted Harry.

"Well you do deserve it Harry" said Hermione "but whatever…_Finite Incantatem_"

"Thanks 'Mione" said Harry but before he could say another word Ron was on top of him, fire burning in his eyes shouting "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO UPSET HER, TELL ME HARRY, TELL ME NOW BEFORE I PUMMEL YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"

Harry wasn't surprised by this, he was half expecting it after he had annoyed Ginny, what surprised him was what Hermione did.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" the spell hit Ron and he immediately snapped as straight as an ironing board and fell on top of Harry. Harry pushed him to one side and positioned him so that he could see everything that was going on. There was a silence that felt like it lasted hours but in fact was only a few minutes. It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"What did you do to Ginny, Harry?" asked Hermione

"Nothing that I know of" answered Harry truthfully "We were all sitting about, eating the food we got from the trolley, I was watching Ginny eating some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The way she was eating them made me smile to myself cause she was checking each one as if it was going to explode in her mouth and leave a horrible taste"

"Right, that was when she hexed you, cause you were staring at her. What did you talk to her about last night in the common room?"

"Well, I told her I was busy sorting things out after the final battle, how I wanted to get back with her the moment that Voldemort was dead, but her family needed her" Harry turned to Ron "You needed her after what happened to… Fr.. Fred" choked Harry.

Hermione saw tears trickling down Ron's cheeks and knew it was safe to lift the body-bind off him "_Finite Incantatem_" and as Ron slumped into his seat, head in his hands, he knew Harry had done the right thing.

"I'm sorry Harry" said Ron "I know you meant well but Ginny is as hot-headed as they come, especially for a Weasley woman. What else did you talk about last night?"

"Well, I said I was sorry for not coming to her sooner" started Harry "Then I said to her, "Let's start over" I turned and finished and said "Hi, I'm Harry Potter and you are?" as a joke. She just giggled and ran off to her dorm. I don't know what I did wrong"

"I do" said Hermione quietly.

"Well go on" both Harry and Ron said quickly.

"Well, you do realise that when you said lets start over, she thought you meant lets just be friends. Don't forget that Ginny had a major crush on you for four years then she started she others boys to get over you, but that didn't work either. Ginny feels like she is destined to be with you"

"I feel the same way about her, I told you, I was joking"

"Well Ginny obviously feels different about. I suggest you give her some space unless you want those bogies back, I swear they're getting bigger every time she casts that hex."

Harry nodded, he felt the train shudder to a complete stop, they had arrived at King's Cross already. It was going to be hard giving Ginny space, Harry thought, it was bad enough all he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her and breathe in that lovely flowering scent he loved about her. The sooner he put his plan into action the better. It was only weeks until his Birthday, Ginny's was only less than two weeks later. He could wait, he would have to or the wrath of the bat-bogey hex would bite him in the arse again, thought Harry.

_Perfect,_ Harry said to himself, _just bloody perfect, more time I have to whittle away doing nothing but wishing for Ginny!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 : Back at the Burrow_

_Harry stepped off the Hogwarts Express about ten minutes after it had arrived at King's Cross station, Platform 9¾ was very sparse. Most people had already gone through the barrier and back towards their homes. Harry was grateful for this, he thought he would be mobbed by people who wanted to catch a glimpse of The-Boy-Who-Lived, no, The-Man-Who-Conquered. Then again nobody knew that Harry was on the train besides himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny._

_Harry walked along the platform towards the wall that led to main train station. That's when he saw her. Ginny was stood with her parents. Harry could tell that she was still upset, she had tear stains all over her face. But it was Molly who had noticed Harry first._

"_Harry!" She said a little too enthusiastically, "How are you dear?"_

"_I'm fine Mrs Weasley" lied Harry._

_Mrs Weasley didn't look too convinced by Harry's reply, but she didn't want to press the issue. Instead, she turned to Ron and Hermione who just arrived behind Harry._

"_Ron darling, how are you?" she asked whilst smothering her youngest son in one of her trademark bone crushing hugs._

"_I'm good Mum," came the muffled response._

"_And your Hermione?" asked Molly as she let her son go._

"_I'm good, considering the things left to do" replied Hermione._

_Mrs Weasley just nodded in response, she knew that there were many things left to do. Horrible things that a mother should never go through. It was Arthur who spoke up next._

"_Glad to see your all ok, but we really must get going. Harry, Ron, Hermione where are your trunks?" He asked_

"_Hermione magicked them to the Burrow, Dad, she sent mine also." interrupted Ginny, she sounded dejected and Harry couldn't help but feel extremely guilty by it. After all, it was his fault._

"_Oh, OK" replied Arthur, "There'll be more room in the car, Kingsley sent us a one from the Ministry. Ginny you first" he finished pointing to barrier._

_After they all had gone through the barrier, they walked through the station as quiet as a pack of mice. Ginny was slouching at the back of the group, she felt horrible for hexing Harry and she really wanted to apologise but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He probably hated her as much as she hated herself for what she did. She knew he'd never take her back, how could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she just get back with him yesterday when he came to her in the common room? Now it felt like her whole world had come crashing down around her. First Fred, now Harry. Things couldn't get much worse could they? But yes, they could, Harry would be at the Burrow with her and her family all summer._

_It seemed that Harry's thought's matched those of Ginny's. all through the car journey to the Burrow, Harry had stared out of the window thinking that Ginny would never take him back after what he had said and done to her. It was almost unbelievable that Harry could be so stupid, playing on her feelings, making her out as some scared little girl who needed protecting. Harry now knew otherwise, he knew now never to get on the bad side of Ginny. She clearly had inherited a worse form of the famous Weasley temper. Harry had decided to tweak his plan to get Ginny back. He would let her have some space. Then he would talk with her and apologise for what he had done. Then he would give her some space again to let her mull things over. This should last until his birthday. Then they should be back on good terms and he'll invite her to London to dome some shopping. The first major task was Fred's funeral. Though it was a week away, Harry had been dreading it everyday since the battle was over. He had caused the Weasley's a tremendous amount of grief, although they would not allow Harry to bear the brunt of what happened on his shoulders, he still knew it was his fault one way or another._

_Harry never realised that the car had stopped right outside the Burrow's front gate until Ron was pushing him to get out. Harry stood transfixed looking toward the sunset beyond the hills. He never saw such a beautiful sight before, well, except for Ginny._

_Harry was the last to enter the house. It seemed to never change, Harry liked that about it. To many, it would look like a shabby, overcrowded rundown house. But to Harry, it felt like a warm, inviting haven. Harry wondered into the living room, he noticed that the clock, which depicted all the Weasley's whereabouts, had changed, there was a hand that was totally black. __Must've been Fred's_, Harry thought. He also noticed a new shiny hand, it had a picture of himself on it and it was pointing to home. Harry felt overwhelmed, he sat in the armchair and tears were trickling down his face. The Weasley's had done so much for him, they had given him a love of a family Harry had thought that he never could believe. He truly felt they had done so much for him, they needn't have done this. It was too much he thought.

After about half an hour, Harry had calmed himself down, he went into the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley making dinner. He walked up to her, as she turned around, she was startled by Harry's appearance and dropped the plates she was holding.

"I'll get that" said Harry "_Reparo" and the plates magically shot back together and landed softly on the table._

"_You startled me there Harry" said Mrs Weasley finally._

"_Sorry" replied Harry "I just wanted to say… Thank You" he finished by pulling Mrs Weasley into a hug. When Harry pulled away Mrs Weasley said,_

"_You welcome, but whatever was that for?"_

"_For giving me the family that I never had, for being like a mother to me and finally accepting me as part of the family. It means so much to me, I cannot thank you enough." _

"_Harry, let me clear something up, ever since you saved Ginny, I couldn't thank you enough, then you saved Arthur, then Ron and then you saved us all from a madman out to kill us all, I think it is only fitting that you be part of the Weasley clan. If anything it should be us thanking you."_

"_No it shouldn't, I tried to protect you all because you are the only family I have. You're family are the people I care most about in the world. But I didn't protect you all like I should have, Fred is.. De..dead because of me, because of me…" Harry couldn't finish as Mrs Weasley had interrupted him,_

"_Don't you ever catch me talking like that ever again Harry," she started, "Fred's death was not your responsibility, he died because of Vol…Voldemort and his followers. He died to protect you, he died to protect his family, he died fighting for what he knew was right. Harry you cannot blame yourself for the actions of others. You cannot live in guilt for those you could not have saved, I am distraught that Fred is gone, but there is nothing you or I can do about it. Fred would not want you to feel sorry for what happened, he would want you to go on with life, he would definatley want you to go on laughing and joking, do you get me?" she finished with a fierce look of pride and hurt in her eyes._

"_Yeah" Harry mumbled, "I really am.." Harry could not finish his sentence as Mrs Weasley had cut across him again,_

"_Don't you dare say your sorry Harry, did you not listen to what I said? It-was-not-your-fault, ok!"_

"_OK" Harry replied._

"_Now take a seat, dinner is ready, I'll just call the others"_

_Harry had taken a seat and waited for the others. Once the others had seated and dinner was served, the food delicious as usual but the mood was subdued. Harry thought that everyone was staring at him but every time he looked up everyone seemed to be staring at their plate. After a second helping of treacle tart, Harry said he would clear up and was the dishes. Ron stood up to help him, Harry knew this would mean Ron would want to talk to him. As soon as he and Harry were alone in the kitchen, Ron spoke up,_

"_We heard the conversation you had with mum about… Fred" he said_

"_I'm sorry Ron, I really think that it's my fault" replied Harry_

"_No, it isn't Harry, what mum said was right, don't disagree with her, disagreeing with mum is like signing your own death sentence" he said trying to lighten the mood, "besides, none of us blame you for what happened, like mum said, he died for what he believed was right, he wouldn't have wanted to go any other way."_

"_I know that, but it feels like now Fred is gone, I'm trying to pry in and take his place, as if I'm trying to fill the void at the kitchen table, like I'm trying to be a Weasley."_

"_Harry, I'm going to say two things, firstly, you were accepted into the Weasley fold years ago, and secondly, you are a Weasley, just without the red hair" he finished with a smile._

"_Thanks, mate"_

"_No problem, Brother"_

_They had finished washing the dishes and just turned to look at each other and then embraced each other in a brotherly hug. Harry felt truly at home, but despite what Ron had said, he would not feel like a Weasley until he had gotten Ginny to forgive him._

_It had been a long day and Harry decided to turn in before anyone else, as he made his way up to the room he was sharing with Ron, he stopped outside Ginny's room, he wanted to barge in there and plea for forgiveness but he knew it would be the wrong thing to do. He sighed to himself as he continued up the stairs. As he flopped onto the cot that had been put out for him to sleep on, he fell asleep almost instantly, his dreams again disturbed by a certain red haired witch, but also flying bogeys and memories he wanted to recreate with this lady._

_A/N: I know, I know, not a lot of romance in this chapter but come on, after what they have done to each other, do you really think it would be that easy to get back together. Also, you may have noticed that this chapter doesn't feature a lot of Ginny, but I've done that for a reason, you'll find out later why._


End file.
